I did it for you
by Kaelstrider
Summary: As Ash came back to Pallet town to see his mom, a certain someone who he has a crush on came back to see him. Ash X Daisy Oak


**Well, you guys should have seen this coming.**

"How much longer Ash?" Misty whined, Ash grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Not long Misty! Not long, man I can't wait to see mom, right pikachu?"

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu raised his paw to the skies as he said that.

"Haha yeah, I thought so too." Ash just can't wait! He has not seen his mother for so long now, she's bound to miss him, and so does he. The thought of seeing his mom made him happy, she was the always the one who took care of him and her cooking was always a plus! As the co walk, Ash finally saw the familiar buildings of Pallet town, a grin plastered on Ash's face, here it is, Pallet town.

"We're here guys!" Brock chuckled as he saw Ash's excitement, ah home, a place that you'll always miss.

"So where's your house Ash?"

"Let me show you!" Ash started to run to his house with pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ash! Hmph he acts like a little kid." Misty grumbled as she crossed her arms with her eyes closed, though she didn't get a reply.

"Brock?" Misty turned to the pokemon breeder only to see that he is gone, she then turned towards the direction that Ash ran and saw Brock trying to catch up with Ash.

"Brock not you too!" Misty shouted, she grumbled again and started to pick up the pace.

...

...

As Ash reached the porch of his home, he panted as he eyed his house, the red roof, the flowers on porch and the familiar cozy feeling in his heart, everything screamed home. Ash took a breath and walked to the door and knocked on it three times.

"Coming!" Ash smiled as he heard the soft and warm voice of his mother.

"Yes-?" Delia opened the door and was shocked, her baby boy standing before her very eyes. Ash has came home! She looked at her son's grinning face and the smiling pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hi mom." Ash was immediately pulled into a tight motherly embrace, he could feel his shoulder starting to be soaked.

"Ash! You came home!" Ash smiled and hugged her back.

"Yes I did mom, I missed you." Ash whispered.

"Oh I miss you too sweetheart." Unfortunately, the warm reunion was broke off by a certain redhead.

"Erm hi?" Brock face palmed, couldn't Misty at least wait until Ash and his mom finished hugging before saying anything?

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you there Misty, and hello to you Brock." Delia wiped her tears as she held Ash's shoulders. Brock nodded and smiled back.

"Hello Mrs Ketchum."

"Oh please, call me Delia." Delia flashed a warm smile and invited the co into the house.

"Nice place you got here Ash." Brock eyed the interior of the house, clean and cozy.

"Thanks Brock." Delia went into the kitchen and brought some cookies out.

"Here help yourselves."

"Thanks you Delia." Misty took a piece of the cookies and sat on the couch.

"So how was your journey Ash?" Delia sat next to her son who was petting pikachu, she can't wait to listen all the amazing things her baby boy have did.

"It was awesome mom! We-" Ash was interrupted by the sound of the door being rang. Not expecting anyone, Delia stood up and went to opened the door, and it reveal professor Oak with Gary next to him wearing a bored expression.

"Hello Samuel." Delia said warmly.

"Hello to you too Delia, I heard Ash has return from his journey." Professor Oak peeped inside the house and saw Ash smiling at him.

"Hi professor!" Delia let the 2 in and closed the door.

"Hello to you Ash, Gary say hi." Gary rolled his eyes and raised his hands.

"Yeah hi Ashy boy." Ash frowned and replied back.

"Hi Gary."

"So Ash, I'm surprised that you made it to the top 16." Ash smirked.

"Yeah, and you made it to the top 32, not bad." Gary glared at Ash.

"Why you-"

"Now now Gary, no arguing here, remember we are the guest." Gary grumbled and glared at Ash.

"You too Ash." Delia gave Ash a stern look causing Ash to rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry mom."

"So Ashy, care to tell us about your journey?" Delia said sweetly.

"Sure mom, we met a lot of pokemon in our journey and met many people too!"

"And cause a lot of trouble." Misty added her two cents.

"Ash is that true?" Delia looked at her son, no he couldn't have.

"Of course not mom." Ash gave Misty a look that says 'shut up Misty!'

"Yeah like attracting team Rocket, stealing and destroying my bike, didn't get all of the gym badges correctly..."

"Misty!" Brock shouted. Ash lowered his head with Delia looking at him worriedly.

"Ashy is it true?"

"Ooh looks like Ashy boy here is in trouble." Gary said with his hands behind his head wearing that smug look on his face that everyone wanted to punch so badly,

"W-well yeah." Delia sighed and looked at Ash.

"Ash... how could you be so irresponsible?" Hearing the disappointment in his mother's voice was worse than her being angry at him.

"Yeah Ash, how could you?" Misty was good at rubbing at people's face. Did Misty planned this all along? Ash wanted to shout at Misty but thought against it, he stood up and looked at everyone.

"I'm going to the ranch." With that, Ash ran out of the house.

"Ash!"

...

...

He didn't knew why he decided on that choice, but he already did. Running away just because of Misty's snarky comment? Wasn't a first.

'It's not like Misty never said something like that before, so why did I ran?' Was it because of the presence of his mom? Most probably, he never wanted to disappointed her, all the things he did to reach his goal was not only for him, but for her as well. But there was also someone he did it for, a promise that he made to _her_. A promise that he intend to keep. A small blush came to Ash's face as he remembered _her_ , how happy he was when he saw her and how she always teased him when they were younger. He knew for a fact he has a huge crush on her, and how he misses her during his journey. The lonely nights plagued Ash's mind.

Ash finally reached the lab, it was currently empty. All of professor Oak's assistant were no where to be seen.

'Maybe the professor gave them a day off, but why is the light still on?' He continue to walk towards the pokemon coral, though as he walk he felt a familiar presence. Deciding to continue walk towards the coral, he saw all of the pokemon in the ranch playing with each other. Such a warm sight calmed Ash's mood down, admittedly Ash knew that he is one to be agitated easily and always hoped that he could learn to tolerate and keep a cool head, though with Misty and Gary around, man would it be hard. Ash found a nice spot underneath the tree, he sat on the green grass and felt the sunlight kissing his skin, it was warm and nice. The breezy wind made it a whole lot better, but with _her_ being here, well everything would be perfect! Ash closed his eyes as he enjoyed the breeze, he leaned against the tree trunk and held his cap on his lap.

"Ash?" No, it can't be. Ash opened his eyes but saw no one, was he dreaming? He knew he heard _her_ all so familiar voice, sure it was deeper and richer but he knew for a fact that it was _her_ voice.

"My ears must been playing tricks on me." Ash muttered, then, by some miracle, he felt two soft hands covering eyes. His heart was set ablaze, there only one person who could do that to him.

"D-Daisy?" He felt the 2 hands slid down to his shoulder, rubbing it gently. It was her, no doubt, it was Daisy! She always did that to him when they were younger, rubbing his shoulder gently and whispered some sweet and encouraging words to him.

"I know you're behind this tree Daisy." A soft giggle rang through Ash's ears he smiled and saw a figure walking to him. Clad in her green dress, Ash noticed that she still retain her long brunette hair that cascaded down beautifully.

"Hi Ash." It wasn't a dream, this is real, and Ash knows that. Ash's mouth was agape and pounced on her to give her a tight embrace, Daisy smiled and closed her eyes in content. Her arms found their way behind his neck, although she knew Ash's head was between a certain part of well endowed body, she didn't care. She too happy seeing Ash to care.

"It's great to see you too Ash." Daisy said softly. Ash realizing what he was doing blushed and got off her, he apologized to her and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Y-you too Daisy." Gosh did Daisy missed him, his innocent smile and laughter, his cute zig-zag cheeks and his warm hazel eyes that seems to make her happy whenever she sees it. How long were they apart? It seems like years, decades even.

"I miss you." Ash whispered, Daisy smiled and sat closer to him.

"I miss you too Ash, how long has it been?"

"3 years Daisy, 3 years." Daisy frowned, she knew that she wasn't there when Ash got his first pokemon. She really regretted it, but she was in Hoenn, training to become a pokemon coordinator, she attempted to write letters but by then it was too late, Ash has already left. Though she has been keeping track of her Ash, what pokemon he has and who he was travelling with and simply keeping an eye on him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Ash-" Daisy was silenced by Ash's finger on her lips, he smiled at her and placed his head on her lap, he knew that she didn't mind, back when they were younger he always lay his head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his wild raven hair.

And right now, Daisy did just that.

"I heard that you made it to top 16 in the Indigo league." Ash frowned, it wasn't something he hoped for. He was hoping to at least to reach to the finals, hoping to impress her and disappointing her was not an option Ash will take. Seeing the frown on his face, Daisy cupped Ash's cheek with her other hand and stroke it gently.

"Ash I'm proud of you, you made it that far on your first try Ash, on your first try! And you made it further than Gary, so that's that." Ash chuckled, Daisy always know what to say when he is down, he knew that Daisy was being honest with him and was glad that he didn't disappoint her.

"Thanks Daisy, so how about you? Did you won any ribbons?" Daisy grinned and took a ribbon case out, fully displaying all five of the ribbons she won.

"Daisy! You won all 5?! That's amazing!" Ash got of Daisy's lap and look at the badge case, he was so proud of her.

"Thanks Ashy." Daisy said teasingly, Ash blushed and rubbed his arm subconsciously, Daisy always knew how to tease him and aim for his weak spots.

"So when's the Grand Festival gonna be held?"

"In 3 months time, So I have to work on my appeal and when I heard that you came back, I knew I have to see you Ash."

"You came back just to see me?"

"Well I came back to see grandpa and my little annoying brother too. Sooo yeah." Ash smiled slightly and placed his hands on the green grass.

"Of course I came to see you silly." Daisy ruffled Ash's head and placed her hand on Ash's, Ash looked at Daisy, was she always that beautiful? Was she always that sweet?

"Ash!" Ash cringed hearing Misty's voice, of course she has to ruin the moment. Seeing the frown on Ash's face, Daisy knew that this wasn't the type of person she will like either.

"Where have you-" Misty froze, seeing the closeness between Daisy and Ash, not only that, but seeing Daisy's hand on Ash's was not something she likes to see.

"What are you two doing!?" Sensing the jealousy in Misty's voice, Daisy tilted her head to leaned on Ash's shoulder, further agitating Misty.

"Talking." Ash replied as he leaned back onto the tree. Misty twitched her eyes and stomped her way towards the two.

"Get your hands off him!" Daisy ignored Misty, she knew who she was, and could tell that Ash doesn't like her at all.

"Hey! I say get your hands off him!" Ash narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Silence Misty! You have no right to tell Daisy what to do, you're annoying. So kindly leave us be!" Misty gasped, who was Daisy to him!? Did he really shout at her for this-this klutz? *Sigh* If only she knew.

"Y-you, how, why? Argh!" Misty stomped her way back to Ash's house hoping to tell them what Ash did to her.

"Sorry Daisy, you okay?" Daisy smiled and nodded.

"I'm okay, thanks to you _Ashy_." Ash blushed as he felt Daisy's hands around him. That's when Ash snapped, he took a deep breath, with them alone he knew this was the perfect time to tell her.

"D-Daisy? I- thanks for everything you done for me, you always take care of me when we young and look after me, even though Gary was your brother you treated me very kindly... thanks for everything." Ash said as he hugged her back, he wasn't about to confess yet, that could wait. Daisy was touched by Ash's words and smiled, she leaned towards Ash's cheek and gave him a kiss causing him to blush furiously.

"Your welcome Ashy,thank you for everything too. You gave me a great childhood and you always play with me when we were younger. You were like my little brother, but now though..." Ash looked at Daisy who looked at him with a grin, she cupped Ash's chin and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Ash widened his eyes, he was in full blown shock, but managed to return the kiss with his eyes close in content. He placed one of his hand on her waist and another on her hair, stroking it gently.

"Mhm Ash." Daisy moaned sweetly. That's was when, Professor Oak, Delia, Gary, Misty and Brock came.

"Ash!?" The two quickly broke the kiss, with heavy blushes on their faces.

"H-hey guys." Ash waved nervously. Professor Oak almost fainted, seeing his granddaughter making out with Ash. Delia was in shock but was overjoyed seeing her baby boy making out with a beautiful girl, not to mention it was Daisy. Gary's reaction was well, he couldn't believe that his rival was making out with his sister, his older sister, Ash out of all people! Misty was beyond furious, she couldn't believe that Ash was making out with Daisy, she was more than jealous and wanted to pummel Daisy. Brock was err, he fainted as he couldn't believe Ash was making out with a hot girl. Delia couldn't take it anymore, she squealed and went to envelope the two into a tight hug.

The two looked at each other and smiled with their blushes still on their faces, looks like the future will be bright.


End file.
